Desire
by Jerexi
Summary: Kol finds himself drawn to Dawn, a beautiful blond with a big secret, Kol tries to deny his felling's for her but in they end can Kol learn to love Kol\OC
1. Chapter 1

Kol Pov

I was in a bar in Atlanta looking for a snack there were so many too choose from, just as I was about to pick up a pretty blonde, i smelled something, it was blood but this blood smelled better then most, it smelled better then virgin blood...he was intrigued.

I quickly left the bar to follow the blood, it lead me to an alley a few buildings away i saw a vampire feeding from the girl, i was not gonna let him do that...she was his new toy, even though he had not saw her face he could tell she was beautiful.

I quickly made my way to them and in under half a second the vampires head was clean off, I saw her face it was beautiful she had pale skin blue eyes and wavy brown hair, then i noticed the fear in her eyes, 'well of course she was scared', i was about to say something when she punched me in the face.

She tried to run but i quickly stopped her and pulled her close to me, for some strange reason i did not want to bite her, she was screaming and struggling.

''I'm not going to hurt you'' i took a pause to see that she was not screaming nor struggling, then i let go and she did not try to run ''what's your name'' i ask her after a few seconds of awkward staring, she took a few seconds to answer.

''Dawn...you'', she said her name with fear, her heart was racing really fast, she was still scared of him even after he said not to he took some moments to think and then realized, that she ask him a question.

''Kol'', she looked at him curiously because you don't hear a name like that often, i picked up on it and thought Dawn is not a common name but it is a beautiful name, for a couple of moments she stared at me, i did the same it was like the looking into each others soul crap Rebekah talks about.

The weird thing was i was enjoying the longing stare, i did not want it to stop.

she was the first one to break the stare, i was sad that it was over, once she broke the stare i quickly snapped out of it and try to think about what we were talking about.

She was the first to speak ''what was that thing'' she took a pause and looked at the body then back at me ''how did you do that'', her heart was beating fast and she was screaming on the inside, i had to fight the urge to ripe into her neck a suck her dry.

''that was a vampire, i'm a vampire and i think i deserve a thank you for sav...'' i did not get to finish the sentence she slapped me across the face i was shocked but impressed that she had the nerve to slap a vampire across the face, i did not know what to do should i snap her neck for being so stupid or ignore that she just slapped me, i choose ignore that she slapped me.

''...saving your life'', i finished my sentence and she looked puzzled, her heart was still beating fast she was scared of me should i compel her not to be, she still looked puzzled like she was thinking of thanking me or slapping me again.

''thank you'', her heart beat was starting to slow down and she was calm and less scared of me that made me happy, from the look of her she looked feisty, and she was a beauty her eyes were blue her hair was brown and she had lips that looked so soft and kissable, she also looked young 17 at most.

it was then i noticed i was staring at her for far to long she looked just a tad uncomfortable, so i stopped checking her out and noticed she was starting to stare at me she was checking me out my eyes nose hair and lips, that caused me to smirk, she seemed to notice when she noticed she stopped staring and looked up at me ready to say something.

''i don't fell so good'', i forgot that she was just attacked by a vampire she lost a lot of blood if i don't give her my blood she might faint, i bit into my wrist and placed it in front of her mouth she looked confused.

''the blood will make you fell better you won't fell sick anymore'' she hesitated for a moment then opened her mouth to take my blood, i moved my wrist to her mouth and for some strange reason i felt closed to her.

she pulled away after a few moments she wiped her lips and i licked the blood on my wrist it quickly healed i noticed the bite mark on her neck was gone and she looked less sick and she looked like she was not gonna faint.

After that we continued the awkward staring that i was enjoying and i could see she was too, i thought maybe i should play one of my games with her make her love me then kill her or turn her, but for some reason i did not fell like playing, i don't know what this felling is but it's nice its like right now the only thing going through my head is her, i can't deny the fact that she is attractive but she is also a human.

I'm not the guy that falls for human then i started thinking why am i thinking of her, maybe her blood is clouding my judgement that's probably it, i probably just want her blood that's probably the felling, but i could also not deny the physical attraction she was very pretty.

she had blond hair and beautiful eyes that were a blue\grey, she was wearing shorts and a black top and a black leather jacket and black boots her choice of outfit reminds me of darkness.

then i realized that me and her have been staring at each other for more then a minute and that maybe made her fell weird, but then i noticed her longing stare she was probably thinking the same thing i was, she was probably saying_ '_ _he's so hot and i have a massive crush on him, pony's and unicorn's' _that's what goes on in Rebecca's mind all girly stuff...

then i remembered that we were still staring so i snapped out of it a few seconds later she did the same, she snapped out of it and spoke ''Thanks'', i barley caught what she was saying because i was lost in her eyes, then i thought about it _'Snap out of it Kol she's a worthless human girl',_ i then realized that she said something and i quickly gathered what she said and replied with a simple smirk, she could tell that was my response and spoke again.

''Well thanks for saving me but i gotta get home, Dylan waiting for me'', when i heard the name Dylan my smirk went away, who was this Dylan was it her boyfriend her husband, she's far to young to have a husband so it was probably her boyfriend, since he was a human he would be easy to take care of, what if it was not her boyfriend i should ask.

''who's Dylan'', i asked she quickly replied ''my older brother'', when she said that my smirk came back, i was happy that it was not a boyfriend but a brother and then i remembered she has to get back home.

''Okay i will walk you home...Love'' when i said love her heartbeat started going faster, and that made my smirk grow bigger.

''Okay i live a few blocks away...if you don't want to i can-'', i cut her off by saying none sense, ''i will walk you home and that's finale'', i said it quite loudly i think a scared her because she was shaking, i din't know what to say should i just compel her not to be scared or just say don't be scared.

''Don't be scared'' i said that without using any of my compulsion i said it soft and soon enough her heart rate went down to normal, she nodded, and i grabbed her arm and started to walk to her house.

After around 5 minutes of walking in silence we got to her house, it was a large apartment in a bad neighbor hood she was quite the whole walk up the stairs and we finally reached her door and she broke the silence

''would you like to come inside''

* * *

AN: Hope your enjoyed the first chapter please review and tell me what you think, so i could take your suggestion and put up a new chapter soon and please Fav and like and tell me what you think about it and.

I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES...JUST DAWN


	2. Chapter 2

_''Would you like to come inside''_

my smirk grew wide as i stepped inside her house, it was a simple home, nice living room, and nice paintings all around, and a bunch of different colors, it seemed to go with what i thought of her, her house was nothing close to simple more out going.

''do you want anything to eat or drink'', i thought _what kindness for someone who was not compelled maybe the human population has some hope after all, _because Kol was thinking he did not answer quickly

''no, thank you'', she nodded in response

''well i'm hungry i'm gonna get something to eat you can wait in the living room'', i smiled

''thank you for your kindness'' i made my way to the the living room as she made her way to the Kitchen.

I waited in the living room for the kind eyed beauty to return from the kitchen, the girl was quite a beauty i loved her face her eyes the way she spoke in a calm and sweet voice that could easily seduce man.

then i thought to myself what am i thinking she is nothing but a human a worthless human, with beautiful eyes and beautiful...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she came back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and some chocolate, she looked like she was planning on getting cozy on the couch and by the looks of it to watch a movie

''would you like to stay and watch a movie'' she spoke, a grin grew across my face at her words, i nodded in response and she turned on the television to a movie that i never heard of but it looked interesting.

the movie was great from the start i liked it and the creepy killed doll was my favorite, she seemed to not be scared by the horror of the movie, she seemed like she was enjoying the killing and the cries of the children.

then i stopped watching the movie and focused on her her face her eyes the way her eyes widened at the children's screams she was perfect, but i can't get to ahead of myself i barley know her just her name choice of decor and that she liked horror movies, but still i found myself in a trance of thoughts about her, i'm probably just acting this way because of her blood it smell's amazing right now i have a lust for her blood.

i was snapped out of my thought's by a scream coming from the girl on the television, what was going on now seemed to scare her i din't know what to do so i got closer to her i saw no objection when i got close enough to her she looked up into my eyes and smiled like she was thinking the same thing i was.

the movie finished and we broke our stare when she went to get the remote and turn off the television, she looked at me and smiled.

''well...um...it's getting late so you should go home...thanks for saving me and watching a movie...i hope to see you again sometime soon'' i got up out of my seat and went up to her, i grabbed her hand and kissed it and said

''thank you for inviting me into your home, i love forward to seeing you again'' with that i walked out and left her inside lost in thought.

* * *

Dawn POV

I felt a connection with him witch is something i don't really fell that often, i just meet the guy after i was attacked by a vampire and invited him into my home and asked him to stay to watch a movie.

i'm not that forward with guys but him i felt something i din't really know much about him but during the movie i was lost in thought thinking about even though all i know is his name and that he probably is a womanizer you could tell from the annoying yet cute smirk her wears.

I was trying to stop thinking of him but it was hard i decided to go to bed, and try not to think of him in my sleep witch probably won't happen i just hope it's not a nightmare or something romantic.

I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Dream_

_me and Kol were sitting in a room that i did not recognize, we looked pretty cozy next to each other we looked like a couple we were smiling and laughing and then Kol leaned down and kissed me and we were then full on making out on the couch._

_''Brother, Can you control yourself for more then 5 seconds'' a voice came from behind she was a beautiful blond, me and Kol din't seem to care if she was there or not we din't stop making out the blonde rolled her eyes and left the room._

_Kol then speed us to his bedroom some how and we were in his room with both of are shirts off and we were making are way to take off each others pants..._

Dream End

I woke up with a gasp the dream was short really short but i enjoyed it i'm upset we did not get that far,i liked the dream but i still don't understand why i was dreaming about him i barley know him yet i invited him in my house.

Something i have not thought about yet was the vampire i knew vampires were real but i did not know much about them but i did know that stake through the heart kills them and that was it, last night was really dark so i did not see Kol's face in the alley so he could be a vampire,maybe that's why i like him because i'm human and he's a vampire and i'm gonna re-live the twilight saga.

but Kol is much hotter then Edward Cullen and i am no Bella i'm less scared more upbeat but only around people i know, i'm always shy around new people around Kol today i felt different i felt like i knew him and i had to invite him in, and i'm stuck thinking about him and whenever i think about him i fell lust towards him and the urge to know him it's creepy.

I fell like now i need him but i know nothing of him just his name and he saves girls from alley ways maybe that was enough and his smirk gave away other stuff like he's probably a womanizer and he probably is arrogant.

then i started to think about the dream who was that girl she was beautiful but i never seen her before she did say brother, that must be Kol's sister she looked around 17 so his younger sister, good i know something about him.

But the girl probably was not real it was probably just something that my mind made up so i could know more stuff about the guy, the cute guy that had souch a cute but devilish smirk i wonder what his lips fell like...

Snap out of it i barley know the guy we like only had a 10 minute conversation, i'm probably never gonna see him again, but that din't stop me from thinking about him.

his beautiful smirk, his eyes and the way he stared at me i tried not to let on that i noticed but the whole time during the movie his eyes were on me like he was staring into my soul or something like that.

I want to see him again its like i'm drawn to him or something.

* * *

Kol POV

I don't know but right now i can't stop thinking of her last night i sneaked into her room and gave her a little dream the dream was short lived because she was waking up, but later that night when i got home i dreamed about her and i don't know why.

it's like i'm drawn to her i can't stop thinking about her. her hair, her eyes and the way she spoke it was so innocent and inviting, everything about her and these thoughts were getting to me like i'm under a spell..

that must be it i must be under some sort of spell that must be why her blood smells so got she must have some sort of power and i she must have put me under a spell and now i must find out how to break it.

* * *

**Thanks for following and reviewing my story i will be continuing this story for a while, and i will soon be starting a new one. hope you enjoy this story, and please review if there is something missing or something wrong, hope you enjoyed**

**and i left the story off on a little cliffhanger so if anyone has any suggestion to what i should do about the whole _i'm under her spell thing _then leave a review and i will start updating quicker**


	3. Chapter 3

Kol Pov

I've decided to confront her and ask her about the spell and how to remove it and once it was removed i would go back and kill her or play with her i have yet to decide.

Right now i was standing in front of her house waiting for the right time to strike, she's a witch and judging by the fact that i figured out i was under a spell she's not a good one...or did another witch put a spell on me.

well no time to think i have answers to find and people to kill.

i walked into her home and quickly used my vampire speed to get to the room she was in, she was in the kitchen she was in the fridge getting stuff to make lunch.

i speed up behind the fridge door and waited for it to close and then she saw me and when she blinked i was gone, she dropped everything she had in her hand, her heart was beating rapidly, i wonder what her blood will taste like.

A smirk grew on my face when i saw how scared she was then i thought 'this was gonna be fun', but i wanna get this spell off soon so i'm gonna make it fast.

I grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against the counter she screamed in pain and i made my hold a little bit softer so she could actually speak she stopped screaming and started breathing heavily.

''WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?'', i asked her in a yell because i thought it would be more intimidating witch it was because her face looked terrified, i took my hand off of her neck because i could see i applied to much pressure to her neck.

she breathed heavily when i released he and she began to catch her breath in between breath she said ''what...are...you...talking...about'' she looked like she was clueless but i know it was an act.

''Don't play stupid you put a spell on me or you had someone else do it'' i was very angry that she put a spell on me and even more pissed that she was acting clueless like she had no clue what i was talking about.

''i have no clue what your talking about'' she said it in a soft tone that some how calmed me even though i did not want to be calmed i wanted the spell to be over i wanted to go back to my normal routine of killing and sleeping with 3 people a day it grew to be my daily routine but every time i'm about to do any of those things i see her face and i stop myself its awful.

''you have 3 seconds to tell me the truth''

when 3 seconds was up she let out a scream as i ran up to her and drank her blood, it was as amazing as i thought it would be, i could not help but fell even more connected to her at the moment.

she started to go limp so i bit into my wrist and fed her my blood.

* * *

Dawn POV

It was the most painful thing i have ever felt, his fangs piercing into my skin it only lasted about 15 seconds before the pain was gone and i felt like i was going to faint, and then everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later my head was throbbing and i felt like i was coming down from a massive hangover, i looked around the room and realized i was in a large room and when i looked to the side i saw Kol the guy that i liked and the guy that bite me.

I jumped back in fear once i made sense of what happen, he bite me her drank my blood and brought me here to this place i should probably ask him where i am it would be good if i know where i was.

''Where am I?'' i asked him trying to stay calm but on they inside i was screaming i was so scared of what he would do to me and to think i had a little crush on him and i had a dream about him.

''My home'' i was unhappy that he took me out of my home it was not polite, hell what am i saying he's a vampire and i'm saying he's not polite.

''Take me home'' i kept a straight face trying to act like i was not scare of him but i was terrified, my heart was beating fast i felt like it was going to pop through my chest any second he seemed to notice that i was terrified and a smirk grew on his lips

''Not until you tell me what you did to me'' he said and i still don't understand what he's talking about.

''what are you talking about, what did i do to you or you think i did to you'' i honestly have no clue what this guy is talking about he seems to think i did something but i did nothing

Kol came up to me and looked into my eyes, i knew what he was doing to me he was gonna compel me and i had no vervain on me ''what did you do to me'' i could do nothing i had to reply

''nothing'' he looked shocked and also angry i think it's because he's confused.

''then if you din't do this someone else did i intend on finding out'', he said then came up to me and grabbed me and the next thing i know i was in my kitchen

''you well forget what happen'' he was compelling me and speed out

I blinked a couple of time's and tried to think of what i was doing, oh ya i was about to make lunch.

* * *

Kol POV

I spent some time asking her question and got nothing well i did get that she did nothing but that does not mean i'm not under a spell it could have been another witches doing.

And i'm gonna find this witch and kill her

* * *

**AN: sorry that i did not update sooner i'm planning on updating once or twice a week.**

**I will continue this story when i get 2 reviews please follow and review :)**

**and this story is going to be going on for a while and this story takes place a little time before Kol dies but i plan on not killing him because when Julia Plec did it i wanted her to die so ya see you guys soon and have a great day**


End file.
